


Hold Peace

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Companions, Ficlet, Happy Birthday Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackie takes good care of his little brother, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Tenderness, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: It's Henrik's birthday. He and Jackieboy share a quieter celebration than usual, but it's exactly what he needs.





	Hold Peace

Jackie and Henrik spend the whole of Henrik’s birthday simply cuddling. 

Henrik woke up screaming in the middle of the night before. Jackie stayed with him until he felt safe enough to fall back asleep and then ended up falling asleep too. When they wake up, neither of them are inclined to move. Jackie asks if Henrik’s hungry. He’s not. “Yeah, me neither.”

There they stay, quiet, occasionally readjusting the blankets or shuffling arms and legs so it will be more comfortable. For a short while Henrik tries to share about his nightmare before backing out because it’s too painful to remember. Jackie doesn’t press him; he squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. Henrik doesn’t resist. With a shuddery exhale, he hides his face in Jackie’s warm hoodie and it isn’t long before he’s back to sleep. Jackie thinks about everything he’d do to protect him. 

Eventually Chase pokes his head in, saying it’s been hours since they should have been awake. By now Jackie’s asleep again and Henrik is the one awake. He doesn’t say much, just huddles deeper into the blankets. Chase’s face softens. He understands. It’s one of those days; he’s had quite a few of them. He brings them a few water bottles and granola bars and leaves them be. 

They don’t bother to keep track of time. They chat about…nothing. The weather. The rain has been good for JJ’s garden. They don’t talk about work for once. Talking about the rain gives Jackie the chance to coax his friend to drink the water. Henrik doesn’t really feel like it, but he’ll give it a few sips. 

It’s nice and cool on his throat, bringing a few tears to his eyes. No one ever thinks about how soothing clean water is until they’ve gone months without it. But Jackie squeezes his hand. He keeps him grounded, murmurs soft comforts into his ear until it stops ringing and the anxiety fades. He lets the pillowcase dry the tears that do manage to fall. 

Jackie combs a hand through his hair until his breathing is slow and deep. He kisses Hen’s forehead and he doesn’t stir. The soul bond is warm and heavy and real in his chest. Sometimes the process of saving someone is a quieter affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Henrik deserves a good day off like this <3 Happy birthday, dear doctor.


End file.
